


purring.

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( IKR dovrei darci un taglio ), Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cuddles, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writober, Writober 2019, y e s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟷𝟶 | 'ɢᴀᴛᴛᴏ'[...] Kenma affermava che il motivo dietro tutto questo fosse il fatto che evidentemente Shouhei («Per qualche strana ragione») si sentiva a proprio agio con lui. Non semplicemente 'al sicuro', ma bensì a proprio agio.





	purring.

Yamamoto aveva sempre avuto un problema di fondo con le ragazze di cui non andava fiero, ma che ahimè era duro a morire. Alcuni, tipo quel palo della luce del loro nuovo arrivato, lo trovavano divertente, mentre altri (leggasi: Shibayama) lo trovavano quasi tenero.  
  
Non era affatto tenero, secondo il giovane asso _nulla di lui era tenero_, ma fortunatamente (o no; dipende dai punti di vista) non capitava spesso che gli si presentasse il problema. Tra pallavolo e tutto il resto lo scenario peggiore era la Golden Week al massimo, con tutto quel concentrato di manager stupende, però ecco, in generale poteva vivere in pace, giusto?  
  
No. Sbagliato. Sbagliatissimo. _Fanculo_.  
  
Non poteva vivere in pace con Fukugana che gli si arrampicava addosso _a quel modo_ mentre cercava - disperatamente - di studiare, steso a pancia in giù sul proprio futon. E per giunta mentre mandava un vocale a Tanaka.  
  
«Una parrucca? Ah! Ti prego, la vorrei proprio vedere la sua faccia mentre gli dici, buon compleanno senp... _AAAAAHHHHHHHHI!_ »  
  
Il problema di fondo non era tanto il fatto che il vocale ormai fosse stato visualizzato e riprodotto, quanto il soffice peso della forma felina di Fukunaga, il quale (con un piccolo balzo dovuto al suo urlo improvviso) approfittò del suo momentaneo cambio di posizione per infilarsi sotto il suo braccio. Così, come se nulla fosse, alla faccia di chi pensava che solo perché non parlava quasi mai Shouhei fosse timido.  
  
Cioè, sì, un po' lo era, ma non abbastanza da fermarsi dallo sfregare il musetto ingiustamente carino contro la sua mascella. Yamamoto si accasciò sconfitto, soffocando un gemito nel cuscino e cercando d'ignorare il più possibile la soffice coda sinuosa che gli stava facendo venire la pelle d'oca.  
  
"Non fare la tigre, non essere la tigre. Tora, cazzo, resisti!", si diceva, anche se effettivamente la sua forma animale c'entrava solo in parte.  
  
D'altronde, anche se nel Nekoma erano praticamente tutti mutaforma aventi un alias felino, solo Fukunaga lo mandava tanto in crisi (deliberatamente, avrebbe detto a questo punto), e finiva sempre allo stesso modo: con la mastodontica tigre che si accucciava tra brandelli di stoffa lacerata - perché _col cavolo_ che si sarebbe spogliato completamente davanti a un ragazzo per cui forse e dico forse aveva una specie di cotta! - col piccolo gatto accomodato su di lei.  
  
Kenma affermava che il motivo dietro tutto questo fosse il fatto che evidentemente Shouhei (_«Per qualche strana ragione»_) si sentiva a proprio agio con lui. Non semplicemente 'al sicuro', ma bensì _a proprio agio_. Probabilmente perché non aveva bisogno di dire chissà cosa per farsi capire, specie in forma animale.  
  
«Ma che vai dicendo? Guarda che non sta mai zitto!» rispondeva strabuzzando gli occhi Yamamoto, lanciando occhiate a parer suo furtive (non lo erano affatto) al ragazzo in questione. «E sono perlopiù meme, per altro!»  
  
«Hm, sì. Sembra proprio da lui.»  
  
Yamamoto non era granché empatico, e sicuramente mancava di tatto e grazia il più delle volte, ma in qualche modo Fukunaga lo addolciva, con le sue schiacciate pazzesche e il suo strano senso dell'umorismo; ammansiva la tigre che non sapeva (letteralmente) fare le fusa, ma il cui ruggito sarebbe stato abbastanza potente per entrambi.  
  
E Kuroo e i suoi «Laggiù potete vedere Yamamoto e Fukunaga. Fukunaga è il gatto, comunque, e non penso che il cuoricino di Yamamoto potrebbe essere più in salute di adesso» potevano andare a farsi una passeggiata.  
  
«Me... mezz'ora, va bene?» borbottò il ragazzo col taglio alla moicana, sentendosi andare completamente a fuoco.  
  
Shouhei sfregò il proprio nasino contro il suo, poi tornò a farsi i fatti propri contro il suo corpo caldo (probabilmente aspettando i grattini). Nonostante non paia chissà quanto eloquente credetemi: Yamamoto capì. E prontamente morì dentro - di nuovo.


End file.
